This is an application for the continued support of Indiana University's participation in Children's Cancer Study Group scientific activities. The specific aims of the project will be to register and enter all eligible patients on Children's Cancer Study Group protocols with the final goal of achieving an improved rate of survival. Our large patient population provides an important source of study subjects for the CCSG. With optimal accrual and the opening of new protocols, it is estimated that the Indiana University network will place 150-160 patients per year on children's Cancer Study Group protocols. The Indiana University network will continue to follow and provide data on 1,033 patients (Indiana 726 an affiliate network 307) currently on CCSG therapeutic studies or in follow-up of these studies. Indiana University will participate in all phases of clinical cancer research with the Children's Cancer Study Group, including epidemiology studies, cancer biology studies, special studies, new agent studies, pilot studies, therapeutic studies, and long-term follow-up/late effects studies. Our investigators are experienced and skilled with regard to the implementation of CCSG protocols. Indiana University investigators will provide scientific leadership in the areas of cytogenetics, bone tumors, acute lymphocytic leukemia, Wilm's tumor neuroblastoma, non-hodgkin's lymphoma, germ cell tumor, tumor imaging, molecular and cellular biology, surgical oncology radiation oncology nutrition support, and bone marrow transplant. Emphasis will be placed on improved participation in the areas of new agent studies, epidemiology studies, special studies and long-term follow-up/late effects studies. Specific plans for expanding Indiana University CCSG participation include the areas of bone marrow transplantation, cytogenetics, tumor imaging, molecular and cellular biology, nutritional support, and the incorporation of Indiana University research resource capabilities into CCSG activities, Indiana University personnel are dedicated to protocol compliance to insure quality clinical research in childhood cancer so that valid conclusions can be drawn form each important CCSG study.